William Manner
William Manner was an Arnan Scientist who was famous for constructing the Created. His best known subjects were Experiment 3, Seth Neko and Experiment 16, Jaz Neko. William Manner is now deceased, and it is believed he was murdered. Many Arnans believe he was killed by his first successful experiement, Seth Neko. Manner's past is unknown and he did not become important to the public eye until his completion of Experiement 3. Afterwards, Manner saught even more media fame and worked for many years, but failed every experiement 7 through 15. Desperate for success, Manner continued to work on until his completion of Experiement 16, which was popular for being the first female Created every constructed. Manner's accomplishment didn't last very long in the public eye and Manner fell into a deep depression and it is rumored he was abusive with his Created children. It is also believed there was a woman in Manner's life that had left him that led him to become so mentally unstable. Only after a few years after his final experiement, Manner was found dead inside his home on Arna and his Creations were gone. Arna detectives traced Experiments 3 and 16 to the planet Reguim, but 16 had been named the heir to the Reguim throne and nothing could be done to further the investigation. Experiment 3 had disappeared, and although a few investigators attempted to track the boy down, they failed. Background William Manner was born to David, and Elsa Manner on ISS3F12474 on the planet of Arna. As a child he had a strange fascination with the mysterious ancient Zathonians, this fascination followed him into adulthood. His major field of study was archeology, but he also engaged himself in biology. He spent most of his years living on Zath studying old ruins of once great cities and temples. One day, wile exploring underground pathways in Selion'Dercha, one of the largest abandoned cities on Zath, he accidentally came a cross an old hidden lab. In the lab there were strange bio-pods that he figured were for human testing, the room was in disarray as if to suggest that a struggle had ensued just before its abandonment. Curious of what had gone on in the lab Manner tried to look for hints. He managed to find the lab's data storage unit but it seemed to be corrupted. Thinking he could, at least, salvage some of the data, he took the unit home to try to restore the useable data. What he found would change his life forever. From what he could discern from the ancient Zathonian text, he found that they were able to make children with special abilities, abilities that could be powerful enough to destroy worlds. It referred to these children as the Created. Manner was astonished at his findings so the next day he went back to the lab to find more about these Created children. After (months) of practically living in the ancient lab, Manner had found every secret he could about The Created, even information on how they were made. All that time he kept his travels to the lab a secret, and with this information he could be the most powerful man in the solar system, with that thought in mind he decided he would make a Created by any means necessary. The first thing he would need would be funding, and a lot of it. Luckily he knew just the man to talk to. Manner had known Lernon Allans very well from his trips to Muspell to study the traces of Zathonian influence in the First Cities. They met wile on an expedition to explore the Lost City of Keriinsa (a submerged ancient city that was abandoned do to a change in sea level). The two became friends right away. They used to somewhat keep in touch, until Lernon became King of Yhaleim. It had been seven years sense they had last spoken to each other. he wondered if Lernon would even remember who he was, but he had to try, so he flew to Seile to try to get a meeting with the king. It took him half a Spelhiet year, but he finally got through to Lernon. To manner's surprise the king welcomed him into the palace as if he were family. They reminisced on old memories, and caught up on what had happened to them sense there last meeting, then Lernon asked his real purpose for coming all the way to Muspell. Manner started off by telling him about his findings in the lab, what had gone on in there, and his current plan to make one of these Created. Lernon looked skeptical, but when Manner showed him the data storage unit, Lernon had no doubt in his mind that Manner was telling the truth. He decided he would fund him on the one condition, that his son be one of the test subjects. Manner was hesitant to agree to this but he needed Lernon's funding so he consented. Before he left Muspell for Arna, he told Lernon not to go public with this information, because he didn't want a target on his head. Lernon agreed to keep it a secret. when he returned to Arna, with his new funding, he purchased an old mansion on the outskirts of a small town named (Jaz's town). Within three seasons he had moved a fully operational lab into the mansion's basement, and within five seasons he was ready to start creating "abilities." From the information he had gathered from the lab on Zath there were six different abilities that the Created were able to use: Panacia, Vibria, Pulsia, Arbria, Molia, and Venia. Manner had the instruction on how to create these elements, but he never found how the Zathonians planted these powers into children. All he knew was that it had to be at a young age. He decided not to worry to much about that and focus first on creating the elements first. He started work on, what seemed to be the easiest element out of the six to make, Vibria. In the two seasons it took to construct the element, he acquainted himself with the locals of (Jaz's town), attending and hosting social events. That is where he met Sarra Ustine, a very beautiful young woman, who seemed to really enjoy his company. He soon fell in love with her, but he decided he needed to prioritize. He would have time to date after he completed his project. When Vibria was finished he moved on to Molia, he also decided it was time for him to ask Sarra on a date. He was a shy man and it took him a wile to work up the courage. When he finally got around to asking her, she happily accepted. On their date he found out she had a lot of schooling on genetics, and wile they were on that subject, Manner had an epiphany. He now had a lead on how the Zathonians gave the Created their powers, it was radiated into their DNA. Now all he needed was a test subject. He couldn't use Lernon's son because he knew he wouldn't let him be the first experiment. So he went to the local orphanage and adopted a little boy no more than a year. Certain that he had everything in order he placed the child in the bio-pod, and initiated the test. After a half an hour of suspense, he opened the pod and tested the little boy's DNA to see if the Vibria fused with it. The results were disappointing, the radiation didn't penetrate enough to effect him. Manner thought of putting him in again, and turning up the power, But he thought better of it. Exposing the child to that much radiation of any kind would be to dangerous. He would have to try it on a different subject. One more season passed and Manner had completed work on Molia. His relationship with Sarra was going very well, and she asked if she could move in with him. He had already told her about his project and the creation of the two elements and this ongoing work on the third, Arbria, so he told her she could. After a lot more adjustments and tweaks to the bio-pod, Manner was ready for a second test. So Manner flew out to Muspell to get Lernon's child, wile Sarra stayed home and took care of Experiment 1, or Jon as she called him. He arrived back at the mansion and immediately began testing. He placed Lernon's child in the bio-pod and started the experiment. this time he had both Vibria and Molia radiation going at the same time. When the test was over Manner checked his DNA to see the results. Sadly another failure. He told Lernon about the results. Lernon asked if he could try again, but Manner told him he didn't want to expose the child to that much radiation. Lernon was furious, he sent a RG fighter-well to retrieve his son right away, then he told Manner that he was cutting his funding. Manner told him he couldn't make payments on the equipment and mansion if he did that, but Lernon just ended the transmission. Shortly after that ordeal Arbria, was finished. Manner decided to give it one last shot. He adopt another child. The only little boy that was there was just barley under four seasons old, but Manner was desperate. He brought the child home and began the test, using Arbria and Molia. At the last minute he cranked up the radiation output to double that of the previous experiments. When the experiment was over, the life monitor on bio-pod was showing very few signs of life. A terrible sense of regret washed over Manner. When he opened the pod the boy was alive, but just barely. Manner quickly rapped the child in a warm blanket, and every few minutes checked his vitals to see if he was making any progress. When he seemed stable, Manner placed him in a special incubator to monitor his health. After a couple of days Manner noticed that the child's appearance over all had changed. Instead of having his original baby blue irises, they had turned a dark purple, and his skin was noticeably paler than before. Manner checked the DNA results. The Arbria and Molia hadn't just radiated into his DNA, but it was starting to self replicate with it too. Manner had done it, he had a real Created on his hands. He and Sarra watched the child for a season so see what the test had done to him. In that time his dark purple eyes had turned a Bloody crimson, but other than that he acted and seemed like any other child his age. It wasn't until he reached the age of eight seasons where they found that he could bend light around himself. Manner had never felt prouder. But there was still a major problem. He was almost out of his remaining money, and he figured that Lernon would be to stubborn to listen to him about his breakthrough. The more he thought about it, the more it trouble him, but he knew he had no choice but to go public. He knew what the repercussions for that would be. There would be many people who would want to steal his work by any means necessary, but it was the only way for him to get funded again. So he released the information on Experiment 3. As he expected, the Arnan media flocked to (Jaz's town) to catch a glimpse of the light bending child. Manner did demonstration out side of the mansion to show off his creation. When a biogenetics company called Symbol saw what Manner had done, they said they would buy his whole mansion with everything in it including Experiment 3 for ten times what he had invested into it, Manner had to consider it, but he decided against it. When he told them, they pleaded with him to reconsider, but Manner thought his project wasn't worth just giving away like that for money. All the major companies that wanted to sponsor, also wanted ether him to work for there company or him to sell it to them. Manner, wanting none of that, decided to just accept donations, which he got a fair amount of. After his release of the existence of Experiment 3, Manner was making the same amount, if not more than what he was making off of Lernon's funds. He then started work on Venia and Pulsia. Venia would be more dangerous for testing on subjects, just because of its radioactive nature. By this time Experiment 1 was given up for adoption, for legal perposes they named him Jon Neko, but in the public's eyes he was still Experiment 1. Experiment 3 became a toddler Sarra and Manner took to calling him Seth. Seth's understanding of his powers grew and not only could he redirect light, but he could slow it down making the illusion of darkness. Soon he was defacting and focusing light. This annoyed Manner because he would constantly find "drawings" on the wood flooring. Manner wasn't much of a father figure. He wasn't good with kids and he didn't like them. So Sarra was his main keeper. Manner had just finished his work on the two abilities